Cherry Bombs
by suplexlibelus
Summary: Various pretentious Creepypasta X Reader lemons, with a dash of gore thrown in for good measure. Mostly dub-con and non-con.
1. Slender Man

The air seemed still as you struggled to stay awake, your legs swinging lazily through the warm wind. With a yawn, you began suspecting that hiding between the top branches of a tree had been too good of an idea. You always dreaded having to give up.

From your scouting place, your tired eyes managed to see some of the others' hiding places as well and now, you waited for the seeker to appear.

You didn't know how much time had passed before worry made you leave your hiding spot. By the looks of it, you weren't the only one. A short, sharp whistle and the others left their hiding places, gathering around the tree you had climbed. Only after you made sure no one was stumbling through the trees anymore, you stopped waving your hand and climbed off the strangely smooth branches.

A few heated discussions later, everyone decided to form two teams: one smaller which will go back to the camp and check if the missing person had returned there, and a bigger one which will check the area where he was last seen and, if that failed, the forest.

Quickly, as you were one of the few willing to risk breaking her limbs, you offered to climb back up the tall tree you had hid onto before you all left to make a quick check of the zone. Before anyone could start rushing you, you promised to make it quick and turned to begin climbing.

The tree was missing. The huge, black tree you had sat hidden on for almost half an hour. Wide eyed, you turned towards your friends who were staring blankly at your unmoving form. They looked as unamused as you felt, though far less surprised.

You caught yourself silently debating if telling the others your tree was missing was a good idea. You decided searching for your missing friend was a bit more important at the moment. Besides, the poor guy would be lost forever if an argument began between the members of your group.

Finally, you turned and ran to the nearest taller tree you saw and prepared to climb it.

* * *

><p>The forest had grown dark in the hours that passed. Everyone was now scattered in groups of two, still searching high and low for the missing person. That tree was still on your mind, cluttered along with the worry and slight annoyance you felt from wondering through the dark forest for so long. Finally, you had decided to tell your searching partner about it. The smaller, curvier girl seemed to only half-listen to your words, chalking your worries off as an optic illusion due to worry. You half-heartedly agreed, not believing her words for a second. Silently, you decided to talk with other people about it when you will reach the camp.<p>

Most of the search was filled with silence, partly because the chick you were with was the missing dude's girlfriend and partly because you still thought of trees.

Quickly, you found yourself way ahead of the other girl and, hearing her calling out, you stopped. You sat, pressing your back against a tree to wait for the slower girl.

You watched her growing near. Suddenly, you couldn't help but notice how smooth the wood you were leaning against was. You rubbed the back of your palm tentatively over it's surface, stopping suddenly when you began feeling warmth coming from within.

Twisting to face it, you allowed your eyes to roam over its dark trunk. Up and up it went, a black mass of coiled, smooth-looking branches spreading around it like a halo. From deep within its center, you could see a white unmoving dot contrasting powerfully with the darkness around it.

For a split second, you thought you saw something hanging through a thicker patch of spindly branches. You had half the mind to climb up the strange tree but was interrupted by a hand grabbing your shoulder. The girl who you were walking with stared at you with an annoyed look plastered across her face. You turned to show her the strange tree but, again, found it missing. You could only gaze dumbly, arm half-raised into the air at the empty space before you.

Your partner cleared her throat impatiently and you twisted your head toward her to speak. Your words were stopped however, by a piercing scream coming from somewhere ahead of you.

The other girl pursed her lips and gave you a stern look after which she began running towards the sound, leaving you alone. Confused and slightly annoyed, you gave one last look at the emptiness before you turned and ran to join your friend.

* * *

><p>You had fallen behind, now busy eyeing every tree you approached as if it was going to jump at you in any minute. You knew it wasn't just imagination now, the second one at least had to be real. Even you thought you looked ridiculous, running from tree to tree and feeling them up, staring at them intently to see if they disappeared, circling and almost playing peek-a-boo with them.<p>

Needless to say you got lost. You had based your whole "flawless" plan on the unending stream of yells that could be heard from everywhere around you. You thought your friends had sounded close and couldn't even remember when exactly they stopped yelling. You had thought about screaming for help, but somehow, as you wandered through the now almost pitch black forest, you still couldn't bring yourself to do it. Now shaking slightly, you hurried your steps towards where you knew your camp was.

You walked for a long time, with only the soft sounds of your footsteps as company. The forest seemed to thicken around you, trees becoming taller and taller with every step you took. By now, you were shaking violently, the cold wind ravishing your hair and freezing your body to the bone. In your mind, you knew that you should have found the camp by now. In your mind, you knew something was wrong. Still, you walked slowly, your eyes never leaving the ground, forcing yourself not to think.

The forest's silence had turned into a maddening whistle that seemed to pierce your skull and spread like venom through your whole body. Walking had become difficult and your steps had slowed down to a crawl. It was even hard to breathe and you felt your heart speed up and begin thumping in your ears.

You kept telling yourself that the camp had to be near, that this was just a mistake, that someone is looking for you. You felt your body nearing it's collapse point before a strange light in the distance captured your full attention.

It was the camp! It had to be the camp! What else can emit light in this wretched place? With a conviction you didn't know you possessed, you forced yourself to run towards the light, hope feeling you with euphoria.

The light came closer and closer and you felt your eyes start closing. Your brain screamed at you to keep going but the darkness was so warm, so inviting. When your eyes closed completely, you felt yourself fall forwards.

* * *

><p>A blinding, warm light erupted from behind your eyelids, making your arm immediately fly to your face for protection. You struggled to stand as you forced your eyes open. You took in your surroundings. You seemed to be in the same forest, under a warm sun that made you want to forget darkness ever existed. You guessed you had slept through the night and realized both how stupid and dangerous that was and how thankful you were that it happened.<p>

With lighter steps, you resumed the search for the camp, basking in the warm sun. The sound of chatter pierced the silence and you barely managed to contain a shriek of complete happiness. You practically flew towards the direction of the sound. Finally, the silhouette of a person appeared between the trees. You felt your smile die on your lips and your feet come to a complete halt as you recognized the back of the person you were seeing. Your back.

You fell to your knees numbly as you watched your group pass you by, with the other you in tow. Their words froze you completely. You were going to play hide-and-seek.

You were lost. You had no idea what was happening. You were tempted to follow the group when a sudden movement in your vicinity made you scour your surroundings carefully.

Your body became motionless as you watched a tall tree split in half and walk towards you. Watching intently, you saw the tree twist and reform until it began resembling a man. A tall, long-limbed man. A tall, long-limbed, faceless man. Dressed in a suit.

You gawked at the thing as it moved towards you and stopped between two thick trees, firmly planting itself into the soil. You waited in vain for it to become a tree again. Long, spindly, tentacle-like... things appeared from it's back and arranged themselves in what could have passed as a tree from a distance, but not from up close. You waited for it to move again but it did no such thing. You wondered if this was your cue to get the hell out of there, but something about this particular patch of trees seemed oddly familiar.

Realization hit you when you saw yourself emerging from some bushes. You knew what was going to happen even before the other you made a beeline for the "tree" and began climbing it. You remembered you had climbed to the very top and silently wondered how close did you get to that thing's face. Your answer came soon after, when you saw yourself stop on a thicker "branch", inches away from the man-tree-thing's white face. Your face twisted in realization as you remembered the warmth of the smooth branches as well as their slight movement that forced you to change positions several times.

With a silent gasp, you took a small, hesitant step backwards and watched the white face move towards you before you tumbled down.

* * *

><p>So, to do a quick recap of whatever it was that happened, your disappearing trees were in fact not trees. You had climbed and rubbed yourself onto some living, moving, faceless creature. The same creature you stupidly tried to run from; in a fucking dream. The same creature you were now hanging precariously from, swinging in the cold night air.<p>

The faceless head had stared at you for quite some time before it started to rip... open... . Rows of sharp teeth made their presence known before your terrified face. You could practically feel the color draining from your face as the mouth became larger and larger, and you were dragged closer and closer. Long tar-black tongues slithered from the dark pit of it's neck and crawled towards your face, ignoring your desperate attempts to be as far as you physically could be from it.

You closed your eyes the second that you felt that slimy thing crawl over your skin, only to feel it recoiling quickly. One eyelid fluttered open to see the disgusted scowl the mouth had twisted itself into. Both eyes opened to stare as white skin merged in itself to hide the death trap you were so close to falling into. You were in awe. Part of you felt offended for apparently being so disgusting you weren't even worth eating, but a large chunk of you was almost delirious with happiness for having escaped.

The creature seemed deep in thought. You were somewhat okay with that, as long as it was not deciding how should you die, but were really hoping it would put you down. A few moments of silence followed before it did just that and by "just that" you mean throwing you at random through the forest, teleporting next to you, picking you up and throwing you again. You didn't have enough time to try standing up, let alone to run. Soon, your body stopped into a patch of wet mud, inches away from a river of some sorts. You barely managed to wipe your eyes before being hauled off the ground and hung over the cold, violent waters. Feeling fingers wrapped around your ankle, you looked up to see the thing was actually using it's hands now, as opposed to those black tentacles growing out of it's back.

It's long legs twisted silently as he came down in a sort of crouch and you barely managed one last inhale before plunging head first into the water. It waited for you to start trashing under the waters before it pulled you out, giving you a few seconds to breathe before doing it all over again.

You felt ready to faint. One more minute under those waters and you would have been dead. You mentally congratulated yourself for lasting this long and prepared to stop holding your breath. The cold water stung your skin as you momentarily dived deeper before being pulled out of the river completely. You breathed heavily, thankful for the stillness of the thing holding you. A loud moan echoed from somewhere near you, making you pause. More moans and grunts followed, both a man's and a woman's and the faceless thing moved, taking you along for the ride. The cold wind made you shudder as you reached a small clearing.

Your eyes grew wide as you looked towards the middle of the clearing. Your friend, the guy that had brought you into this situation was laying on the grass, plowing some chick you couldn't recognize. Even if he couldn't see you, you glared darkly at him, wishing with all your might to bash his brains in. Your head turned to find the faceless creature staring at you. The moans kept getting louder and louder in the background. Your eyes widened as it's mouth tore open once more and the long black tongues snaked out again. You trembled violently as his sharp teeth approached your body, long tongues sliding around your thighs. Saliva dripped up your body and you began struggling violently. You didn't realize when it crouched, you just felt the wet grass touching your skin as it pushed your back into the ground. It's large hands curled around your thighs, squeezing tightly. Harsh breaths escaped you as you trashed wildly. You tried screaming, only to have a large tentacle wrap all the way around your mouth, reducing your screams to silent grunts. You could only watch as his tongues slid under your shorts, only to let out a muffled scream as you felt them burying in your loins. You began trashing once more trying to scream as loudly as you could. It felt your mouth open and used the opportunity to shove the tentacle silencing you down your throat. Your hands wrapped around it's thickness as you desperately tried to free your abused neck.

The two people moaning near you drove you insane as you felt the entire length of the tongues move inside you. You felt yourself shudder as it's head turned to look at the panting couple in the meadow. Through ragged breaths, you turned as well to see your stupid friend on his knees, thrusting violently in the foreign woman, his mouth biting savagely on her breasts. Your eyes widened in realization as you felt the long tongues slide out of you.

Your clothes were torn from your body and the tongues wrapped around every inch of your skin, coating it with saliva. The tentacle in your mouth was pulled out and you let out a shrill scream as you felt whatever that thing had for a dick being shoved into you. Those long sharp teeth grew nearer, forcing you to recoil from the thing's touch. The numerous cuts and bruises you'd earned as it tossed you through the forest hurt and stung. Even if the two fuckers had left, the thing was not over with you.

It was not thrusting, it was using your body. Your pelvis cracked, sending you into a floury of pain. You felt yourself becoming light-headed. You knew you had passed out when you woke up to an immense pain coming from between your legs. Trembling, you looked down to find your shaky legs wrapped around that creature's waist, your throbbing pelvis glued to his. Two tentacles held your legs tightly, straining to keep you near the creature's body. It loomed over your smaller body, looking as if he was breathing harshly.

Breathing hard yourself, you turned your eyes from the creature, feeling your consciousness slip away once more.


	2. BEN DROWNED

You were not a patient woman. You knew that, your friends knew that, hell almost everyone who knew you knew that. The only one who seemed ignorant in this matter was the person you were less likely to refuse: your little sister. Your little sister who, despite sucking the chrome off of doorknobs at gaming had insisted to have her very own consoles and her very own games. And of course she got what she wanted, even if some were bought second-hand.

The first day went wonderful as she began with Animal Crossing, a game she could actually play. The next day she declared she was bored with life-simulation games and wanted something else. Most of the games she tried lasted less than an hour until she discovered Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time, which she actually finished. Two days later she came home with an old-looking cartridge with the word Majora written on it. When you left the house to visit one of your girlfriends she was already glued to the TV, not even hearing your quite noisy leave.

You were not really expecting her to call a few hours later and you certainly weren't expecting her to sound frightened. You hurried back home to find her cowering in a corner of the room, the game still running on the TV. You frowned as you took in the jumbled graphics and missing textures, wondering how exactly did your sister manage to mess up a game so badly. With the same horrified expression plastered over her face that made it hard for you to believe her words, she claimed nothing was wrong and asked for your help to finish the game. As all of your questions got no answer from her and as she kept insisting, you sighed in defeat and dropped most of your plans for the day to try to help her.

It was now two weeks later at four o'clock in the morning and you were still in front of the TV, resisting all your natural urges to smash it's screen with the nearest object. The game was ridiculous! It wasn't enough you had next to no idea where you were going but the game had to be bitch and kill you whenever it felt like doing so. The small bit of patience you had was wearing thin fast.

You ended up throwing the mother of all fits and flinging the console at the TV, making them both go black. You exhaled loudly and turned your back to the TV, only to hear the same brain-hurting music that looped again and again during the game begin anew. You gritted your teeth and turned around only to be faced with the words "You shouldn't have done that."

* * *

><p>Your face twisted in a sour grin as the game slapped you in the face with a death screen yet again. You just couldn't understand this game, it really made no sense. You had spent the last week or so trying to at least do something that would move the plot forward to no avail. The room around you had become a complete disaster, as your temper tantrums had become increasingly violent. You could vaguely hear voices outside the door of the living room, you were almost delirious with hunger, your neck and vocal chords were hurting like a bitch and you were biting yourself almost hard enough to draw blood in frustration.<p>

Your eyes and head had begun throbbing in pain after a mere 38 hours of continued playing and now the room was spinning around you with the dull light of the TV as your only anchor.

The game, the TV, the whole world was laughing in your face, taunting you with the same repeated tune that had embedded itself deep into your brain. The green whimp you had to control seemed to take pleasure in dying in every ridiculous, unprovoked, over-the-top way possible, releasing the same high-pitched, grating scream every time he did so.

You were tasting blood, having bitten your lips and tongue enough time to render them numb. Your fingers were clenched tightly around the controller, feeling as if they were ready to break off in any moment.

You sat with your legs crossed underneath you, with your back hunched forward and your face almost touching the large screen as Link continued running his endless circle, stopping only occasionally to be knocked down by a tiny dog. Your mouth hung open as your tired, unfocused eyes followed the small Deku Scrub. Strands of thin hair clung to your face, sneaking into your mouth and eyes.

A wave of tiredness so extreme you couldn't fight it swept over you and your eyes closed for the smallest of minutes. They opened shortly after, only to find the TV's screen completely black. You felt the controller slide out of your pained fingers as a text box appeared on the shiny surface.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

A glint of anger lighted your dull eyes as you read the words over and over again, tasting their acidity and hearing the silent laughter that hid behind them. You felt the world spin around you as you grabbed the console with unsure hands and smashed it against the TV with all the power you could muster. Shards of glass scattered around you as the screen finally gave in. You allowed the box to topple over, the now smoking console embedded deep within.

You smiled, your first real smile in a long time, as you turned your back to the hellish contraption. You needed, wanted to get out of that room and live your life, see your family. As soon as your shaky legs attempted their first step a small dripping sound coming from behind you made you pause. Something cold and wet coiled around your ankle, sending you tumbling to the floor. Your nails dug into the carpet as you were pulled back, something akin to a hand clenching into your shirt. Sharp shards of the broken TV sliced into your legs making you let out a small croak of pain. A stinging pain announced you you were dragged under water and your weak struggles became wild thrashings.

Desperate, your hands grabbed onto the fried console, your nails digging between one side of the cartridge and the slot. All movement ceased but you could still feel the waters moving against your limp legs. Tired, your mind refused to think more than a simple 'get out of there'. Carefully, you moved your right leg only to feel something solid moving over your body, pulling you further down. Something was under those waters, even in your state you could understand that. You heard a loud splash somewhere next to you, which was followed almost instantly by a large weight pressing your pelvis into the remaining glass shards. Your mouth opened in a soundless scream. The foreign weight seemed to grow pushing most of your upper body to the floor. With a loud bang, a long hand with long bony fingers entered your field of view. You felt something not unlike wet hair slide over your shoulders. It unsettled you the most the fact that you could not feel someone breathing. Judging by the hand, the "thing" was human or, at least, human-y. You waited, unable to shift, scream or fight back, the smallest of movements sending wave after wave of pain through you as glass raked over your pelvic bone.

Fear made you clench your fingers tighter onto the console, hoping that somehow, it's pitiful carcass would help you. A sound was heard and a thick wet mass fell on your back, dripping off like liquid as the hand in front of you clawed at the floor. Your fingers twitched, making whatever was above you lurch slightly. A silent gurgle was heard before it began breathing heavily, pushing more of it's weight into you.

Fear and pain paralyzed your body. Your fingers, still shoved into the console, hurt so bad you feared they had broken. Stilted pain-filled groans coming from above you made your whole body twitch violently, the glass in your pelvis sliding deeper into the bloody wounds. The weight on your back became unbearable, now feeling as a man at least twice your size was pressed against you. A long wet arm arched forward pressing hard against your lips, it's fingers almost long enough to meet around the width of your head. The other arm left the ground, sliding over yours to reach your hands. With wide eyes, you watched the wet fingers hover above yours for a few seconds, before plunging alongside yours in the depths of the console.

The electric shock ripped a shrill scream from your sore vocal chords, before your mind plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Water invaded your mouth and nostrils as you regained consciousness, your head emerging from the warm waters of your bathtub only seconds later. You ran your hands over your face and through your hair, taking in huge gulps of much needed air. You were ok! You must've just fallen asleep into the bathtub...<p>

Smiling silently to yourself, you grabbed a handful of fluffy foam. You felt the waters shift and you looked down, your smile fading as you did so. From the clear patch you had made from removing the foam, a head was peeking out of the water, facing you directly. Your hand went limp, letting the foam slide over the head's thick blond hair. It's eyes, closed up until now, slid open lazily, focusing on your scared face. Your breath became labored once more as two long arms raised from the waters, falling heavily on your shoulders. Before you could react you were pulled under the water, your body going limp instantly.

A wide grin flashed briefly before your hurting eyes, before sliding lower and lower. You felt a brief pain originating from between your legs and gasped, chocking on a large amount of water. Your hands flew to your mouth as you desperately attempted to keep yourself alive and your legs wrapped tightly around a head, long hair coiling and crawling over your skin. Just before you lost your consciousness you were pushed half-way out the water. You shuddered as your hands dropped from your face, your fingers coiling into the thick hair floating under the water. Breathing hard, harsh moans escaping your lips, you ground your hips into it's face pushing it closer... Closer...

Your wet hand clenched around the electric shaver. You smiled a pained smile as you held it in front of you and you grinned as you threw it in the water.

Your heavy body kept twitching as it rose above the waters.


	3. Eyeless Jack

Some would say organ harvesting is a profitable business. Personally you would say fuck anybody and their mom who thinks like that. Perhaps you were a bit biased, but who wouldn't be when the dreaded white vans seemed so very keen to stop next to your house. Your entire neighborhood had entered a period of stagnant panic, few people daring to get out of the house to buy whatever their families needed. You tried to convince your parents to allow you to go after food and other necessities but they denied immediately. Day after day more vans appeared but no police came in to clear the area. The food became scarce in your household and you soon caught your parents discussing in hurried whispers about having to leave. You, of course, tried to change their mind and even took it upon yourself to guard the door. A few sleepless nights followed for you but your parents seemed to have given up on this idea, so you allowed yourself to sleep in the fourth night.

You were awakened in the middle of your restless slumber by violent knocking coming from behind you. You jumped up with an energy not matching your still groggy brain. The door burst open and your father ran inside, slamming it shut behind him. You took in his bloodied form and yelled for your mother who came running. As you helped her carry him to the couch you managed to see the doors of the van in front of your home slide close. You felt anger bubbling beneath your skin and gritted your teeth uselessly, thoughts of revenge clouding your mind. You waited patiently for your parents to finally fall asleep, only half-listening at their hushed words.

When you decided the coast was clear, you walked silently to the back of the house, taking a boxcutter out of your father's office. You barely managed to haul your famished body over the frame of your room's window and your brain immediately began sending you desperate pleas to turn back, as you were obviously in no condition to try these heroics. Gathering all of your might you pressed on, walking as silently as you could. The white van entered your field of view and you came to a halt as you realized it's back doors were wide open. Everything seemed still and you silently wondered if getting any closer was a good idea. Before your mind could stop you you began taking small steps towards the still car. The air seemed dead as you peeked your head over one of the large doors. You had to struggle to bite back a scream. Inside, the van was smeared with the blood of the four people currently piled up in the farthest corner. Hearts, brains and lungs lay scattered across the wet floor, the little fridges they were kept in broken or toppled over. In the middle of it all, a tall, solid-looking man was kneeling, his back turned to you.

Thanking the heavens he didn't notice you, you prepared to make a hasty retreat. The moment your foot moved, his body twisted to look at you with two big black holes. A scream erupted from your lips as you realized he was eating something fleshy and you stumbled back and ran as fast as you could, entering your house through your dog's door.

That thing you saw brought back your father's boxcutter. It had entered the house.

You tried to calm your nerves as you paced uselessly on the cold tile of the kitchen, carefully keeping your steps as silent as you could. Keeping yourself from bursting in tears proved more difficult than ever and you found yourself chewing mercilessly at your lips. You could only pray that you and your parents were safe from that thing. That thing that you had brought to your home. That creature that you had alerted of your existence. It was your fault.

You shuddered, rubbing your palms over your blue-tinted, puffy eyes. You had to sleep. You had to at least try to get some rest. You grabbed the discarded boxcutter, knowing you had to get it back into your father's office. You approached it with small, unsure steps. Your stomach was twisted in knots and your breathing became difficult for no apparent reason, things you had grown accustomed to as signs of an adrenaline rush. As your trembling hand approached the cold doorknob, the sensation was so powerful it was almost knocking you off your feet.

You remained still, your hand a few inches away from the doorknob, finally deciding to do the right thing for once and leave. Still wary, you turned, only to be slammed back into the door, an unseen, sharp metal object pressed against your throat. You couldn't fight the urge to scream and, feeling your lungs about to explode in an ear-shattering screech you bit down on your tongue, hard enough to fill your mouth with your own blood. Tears of pain welled in your eyes as you felt something solid escape your lips along with the blood. You had bitten a bit your tongue off, you were sure. The pain was rarely lying.

You struggled to keep contact with the black circles of your attackers eyes, although the stinging pain felt like it was driving you mad. Inside your mouth, you felt the blood gurgling out of your wound, its metallic taste making you want to vomit. The man-like thing in front of you, seemingly unaware of anything that had happened, quietly opened the door behind you and shoved you inside, never releasing its grip on you. It dragged you towards your dad's wooden office and forced your head down towards it. You immediately noticed the paper laying on the centre of the wooden surface but found it difficult to decipher the hasty scrawling that barely managed to pass for words which littered it. You tried to tell the man you needed to get closer to the paper but quickly changed your mind as a new wave of blood threatened to spill from between your lips. You decided to take your chances and began lowering yourself gradually praying your tired eyes will not force you to glue your forehead to the office, especially since what you now realized was your father's boxcutter, never moved from you neck.

You finally managed to read the words and accepted without thinking twice. The thing was offering you a deal. Relative safety for you and your family in exchange for a warm place for itself and a cold place to keep its food. You nodded fervently and felt it's body finally leaving yours, only to be slammed into the desk once more. Your pelvic bone hit the wooden edge, making a pained gurgle rip it's way through your throat.

You silently wondered if you had done something to upset it, although you couldn't imagine what. Was it's request some kind of test you had failed.

You almost jumped out of your skin as something sharp split the wood next to your left arm. This time, it wasn't your father's boxcutter, you were certain of that. It was something tougher and smaller at the same time. The temptation to flail around in blind panic was great but you settled with a barely-there recoil, uselessly trying to make yourself one with the table.

Your breath hitched, stuck somewhere down throat as you felt something jab at your side. Squirming in fear, you managed to twist your way into facing him, with the acute impression he had purposefully allowed you to do so. You regretted everything instantly, now forced to look the thing in the face as it leaned over you, closer and closer with every second.

Breathing harder now, you closed your eyes, not ready to face anything that might be coming your way. You could almost feel yourself slip into unconsciousness, your exhausted body doing most of your work for you, when the large body holding you down slammed into you forcefully. The table gave a pitiful creak as the motion repeated, making you wrap your legs around the man's waist, hoping to stop another hit.

It worked, in a sense... At least the table was no longer suffering. You however, were violently thrown to the floor, the large body of the man tumbling over you in a heart-beat. You screamed, beginning to struggle even if you knew, deep down, it would do you no good. It actually only served to make the thing angrier.

Your face was pushed into the floor, a large hand pulling at your clothes and lifting your hips. Your lips parted, letting out a wet gargle and a river of blood. Your nails scraped through the carpet and you squeezed your eyes shut, moaning softly.

What you now realized was a scalpel slammed next to your head, sticking out of the ground as it's hands grabbed your hips. You could just whimper softly, shaking violently as it's body met yours.

Some time had passed, you were sure, but you still felt nothing. The grunts that escaped you only left your lips when your body was hit by it's own. Trying to numb the pain, you had closed your legs around it's waist as your arms were stuck under his. Maybe you were bleeding... You were slowly becoming light-headed, staring into it's mask and listening to it's muffled grunts.

Smiling softly, you jerked your arm from under his, your fingers lightly trailing over your breasts and down your stomach. Your eyes were almost completely shut, your body twitching in the most deliciously painful ways possible.

Later, reading and rereading the "contract" you had accepted without thinking twice, you realized that when the eyeless man asked for a "warm place", he never referred to your house.


End file.
